Silence runes work better with closed doors
by Jaykid1
Summary: AU. Offshoot of Harry Potter and the Boy with Red Eyes. Furious Black and Hermione Granger had been together for awhile. When the need for alone time leads the two of them into an empty classroom, what happens when the door isn't shut all the way? Oc X Hermione, Oc X Hermione X Lavender B. Contains voyeurism, threesomes and slight ron-bashing. You've been warned.


**Hey guys and gals, Jaykid1 here. This is kinda an apology story to make up for the neglect of my Harry Potter story. For those of you that don't know what I'm talking about, I'm referring to my story 'Harry Potter and the Boy with Red Eyes'. This is something that I've thought about for a while. It would never make it into the actual story but as a separate two-shot I can write it.**

 **This takes place in Sixth Year. Don't take anything mentioned in this story seriously as this is a smut fic that doesn't correspond with anything in the father story. It just uses the same OC.**

 **Now for those of you that just decided to read this without reading the father story, I should tell you that while this is in the normal section, the father story is in the Crossover section, or at least the rewrite is.**

 **Now without further adieu, here is the story.**

 **P.S. Those that know me know I hate Ronald Bilius Weasley with a passion, so expect bashing. If you like Ron, this story is not for you.**

-000-

Lavender Brown was pissed, neigh, she was livid. That freckle faced, limp dicked, redhead git had done it now. No more, she wasn't wasting another moment on moRon Weasley. In truth Lavender didn't know who she was angrier at. Ron for his selfish, sexist and sanctimonious attitude or herself for even having a relationship with him to begin with. It was bad enough that pig wanted her to pleasure him and not be gratified in return but to use her to make another jealous... Who did he think she was? On top of that, that idiot didn't even know that girls climaxed too.

Merlin she was stupid. She should have known from the beginning he was just using her to make someone jealous. And of all the people to try that card with, he chose Hermione Granger, who'd been head over heels in love with Furious Black since first year. Truthfully, Lavender was the one that was jealous. Hermione and Furious had been dating since at least fourth year. No one but them and possibly Harry knew how long they've really been an item as they didn't go public with the knowledge until the Yule Ball.

Hermione was so lucky. Furious was one of the few boys in Gryffindor that was the most sought after. Hell thanks to moRon's brothers Fred and George, Furious unwittingly became every female (and some male) students wet dream last year when one of their pranks went wrong and left Furious in nothing but his birthday suit in the grand hall, fully displaying his muscled form and his, eh hem, wizards staff between his legs. Furious, without a hint of embarrassment, turned to the twins and gave them a 'well played' nod and calmly walked out of the grand hall with his head held high all the way to his room. It was worth noting that later that day the twins were hung upside down from the astronomy tower stark naked by a rope tied around their ankles. How Furious got them up there, no one knew.

Lavender remembered that day fondly, she'd used that memory several times to 'scratch' a certain 'itch'. Furious had always been attractive, what with his caramel brown skin, his long ebony black hair he kept in a ponytail that cascaded down his back and those unique red eyes. Adding to that what she saw last year, Lavender shivered. Now she had another 'itch' she had to 'scratch'. She supposed it wasn't the worst way to end the night after a breakup. Hell, maybe Parvati was still up and could help her 'scratch'.

Lavender had full intentions of making a beeline toward the Gryffindor common room when she suddenly stopped when she heard a moan. It wasn't a pain filled moan, but a moan of pleasure. Anyone who knew Lavender Brown knew she was a sucker for gossip. What better gossip than finding out who else was out after curfew getting busy. With that in mind, Lavender followed the sounds as best she could. As she followed the sounds, Lavender couldn't help but feel turned on by the wanton moans that grew louder the closer she got to the source.

As it happened, Lavender got lucky and found the sound coming from an empty classroom fairly closeby. The door was slightly ajar so she quickly moved toward the door and after making sure no one was in the immediate area, she pushed open the door slightly and peaked in, only for her eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets and a blush to appear on her face when she saw who was in the room. In the room was the very couple she was just thinking about, Furious Black and Hermione Granger.

What caused her surprise was the position they were in. Preen and proper Hermione was lying on a desk on her back crying out in intense pleasure, her robe and shirt no where to be seen, exposing her heaving chest to the world. Her skirt was bunched up and her panties were hanging off her left leg. A shirtless Furious had her legs over his shoulders as his face was buried into core as he serviced her, no doubt being the cause of her passionate moans as she had her right hand tangled in his hair keeping him there. One of Furious's hands was holding Hermione's hip while the other was stretched up and fondling one of her breast while Hermione fondled the remaining one.

Lavender couldn't help her eyes ogling Hermione's naked form. Lavender would admit to anyone who asked that she was bi-sexual and found girls more appealing than most boys. Parvati could vouch for that as she and Lavender slept together when neither had a boyfriend. Hermione always kept her body hidden under such baggy clothing that you couldn't tell she had a figure. Seeing her now was a huge surprise. While not as big as her own, Hermione did have large perky breast and from the looks of it, she had wide hips and a plump heart shaped butt. While Lavender was busy watching, her body was subconsciously reacting to the erotic scene before her as her left hand began to massage her breast while her right disappeared under her skirt.

In the room, Lavender saw Hermione was close to her climax. Grabbing two handfuls of Furious's hair, Hermione began to buck against Furious's face. "Oh Merlin, Fury keep going I'm so close!" She cried out before with a loud groan she came. Hermione tensed up for a moment before she went slack.

Furious chuckled as he untangled himself from Hermione's legs and stood to his full height. Lavender practically swooned when she saw the bulge in his pants. Furious had the smuggest look Lavender had ever seen on his face as he licked his lip as if he had the most delicious meal he had ever tasted. Furious moved Hermione back further on the desk and hopped up himself and peered down at her heavily breathing form. "Wow, I really got you going didn't I." He said smugly.

Hermione lightly glared at him. "Shut up." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lavender was still watching and bit her lip at the erotic scene. Hermione's hands suddenly left Furious's neck and glided down his body before they found his pants and undid them. Using her legs, Hermione slid his pants down just enough for his 'Wizards Staff' to spring free.

"Impatient much?" Furious said as he lifted himself up to look at her.

"You've been teasing me all day and getting me hot and bothered. I finally have you to myself and I'm not letting you go. Now back up so I can do you." She said as she made to get up before Furious pushed her back down.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said while waving his finger. "Like you said, I kept you waiting, it's only right that I pay you back for your patience." He said as he positioned himself and sank into her with a quick thrust. Lavender gasped at the same time Hermione did at his entrance and watched as he set a quick and forceful pace on Hermione as her left hand went down to join her right down her skirt. She couldn't help feeling more jealous of Hermione, not many guys forgo their own pleasure for their girlfriends.

Hermione's moans and groans were music to Lavender's ears as she rubbed herself. A part of her felt dirty for watching a couple's intimate moment while another, more perverted side of her wanted to join in. Lavender came out of her musings when Hermione's moans increased in volume. The two lovers had switched positions so that Furious was sitting crosslegged on the desk while he bounced Hermione on his lap. Judging by her wails, Hermione was close to another Orgasm, as was she. Lavender was proven right as suddenly Hermione tensed up and let out a long mewl as Lavender nearly pierced her lip with how hard she bit it as both girls reached their climax.

"Already, I must have really wound you up." Furious commented as he rubbed his girlfriend's back and kissed her head as she gathered her thoughts before he started again. After all, he still hadn't come yet.

That was the last straw. Lavender couldn't take it anymore. She had wanted Furious for a while and if she had to share him with Hermione for that to happen then so be it. Mustering up her Gryffindor courage, Lavender entered the room and shut the door loudly to announce her presence. "Well, well, what have we got here?" She said seductively.

-000-

 **Well that's the Furious X Hermione portion of the story. Next and final Chapter will be the Furious X Hermione X Lavender portion.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
